Unexpected
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Prince Zexion never cared much for his cousin King Xemnas' war games, but when a certain redheaded prisoner is brought into the palace, his interest is suddenly perked. Interest turns into infatuation and then to love, but in the midst of a war, can it be
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: So, it's time to write the newest fic. Random idea, enjoy.**

**Kuronue: This fic contains violence, cursing, torture, rape, abuse, and YAOI.**

**Yoru: You have been warned. Don't come yell at me if you read something you don't approve of, because it's not my fault you read it.**

Prince Zexion was never interested in his older cousin's war games, but because of a recent capture, he was forced to sit in his small throne beside King Xemnas and watch as the soldiers brought forth their prisoners - three men, bound roughly and shoved in front of the thrones, bags over their heads. Zexion sighed, running a hand through his silvery-blue hair; he'd seen prisoners before, and he wasn't sure why Xemnas always insisted he attend to see more. The man in the middle had apparently not ceased his struggling since the three had been captured, and was held down by two soldiers now.

"Who are they?" Xemnas' booming voice echoed throughout the throne room, making Zexion wince a little.

"They are only simple soldiers, but I have it on confidence that the one in the center is a close personal friend of the Prince's back in Hollow Bastion," the captain, Luxord, replied smugly.

"Remove their hoods," Xemnas ordered. The one in the center's hood was jerked off so roughly his head was pulled back with it, and Zexion wondered just how much trouble the man had given Xemnas' soldiers.

His eyes widened as the man's head fell back down.

He was gorgeous.

His wild red hair, made wilder by its containment inside of the bag, stuck out every which way in gravity-defying spikes. Pale skin was accented by black kohl around his eyes, also bringing out the bright green. He had deep green tattoos under his stunning eyes, and his handsome features were sharply defined. Zexion gulped.

"This is Axel Sia," Luxord announced. Zexion's eyes widened further; the man was known throughout The World That Never Was as a fierce, ruthless warrior. He saw Xemnas' interest perk.

"Let us go!" Axel snarled, still fighting the rope around his arms and wrists. Xemnas chuckled.

"I think not."

Zexion wrenched his attention to the other two prisoners and his eyes softened. The pretty one to the right was barely older than him, and utterly terrified. Golden hair was formed into a sort of haphazard Mohawk, and bright blue eyes were wide with fear. He cowered behind Axel, who had moved over a bit to shield him.

The one to the left had just been revealed, and Zexion saw Xemnas' eyes light up. Dark blue hair fell in an odd style around the man's face, bringing out defiant golden eyes. A scar in the shape of a cross fell directly over the bridge of a fine nose, but it only served to accent the beautiful features of the man before them.

"He is Sia's direct subordinate?" Xemnas asked, pointing at the blunette. Luxord nodded.

"Saix Luna."

Xemnas stood and approached Saix, tipping his chin up to see his face better. Zexion could see the tension in Saix's shoulders as Xemnas leaned close.

"He's quite lovely," Xemnas stated. Saix frowned, but didn't speak as Xemnas' fingers stroked his chin.

"And who is the third?" Xemnas directed at Luxord without taking his eyes off of Saix.

"The only reason we were able to keep Sia in line – he seems to be hell bent on protecting him. Threaten Demyx, and you have Sia's cooperation and Luna's to a certain degree." Luxord smirked as he touched Demyx's hair; Zexion could have sworn he heard a faint whimper. Xemnas stepped away from Saix, who all but jerked his face away.

"Stop talking about us like we're animals!" Axel shouted. Luxord backhanded him across the face, but Axel kept to his knees without hitting the floor. Zexion saw Demyx flinch, and Saix leaned over to whisper in his ear. A soldier jerked Saix back, but not before Demyx's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Take Sia and the boy to the cells," Xemnas ordered finally.

"And Luna?"

"My chambers," the King said smugly. Saix's eyes widened, and he began to fight the hands that grabbed him.

"You can't do that!" Axel yelled, struggling desperately as soldiers took his arms and shoulders. Zexion closed his eyes tightly.

_Xemnas, you're sick._

"Let go of me!" Saix growled at the men dragging him away.

"You can't do that! Rules of engagement don't allow it!" Axel continued urgently. Xemnas chuckled.

"You're my prisoners. I can do anything with you that I like. Saix to my chambers, Axel and the boy to the cells. Now."

"Xemnas…" Zexion started, but one glare from those bright eyes and he stopped. The men were dragged in two different directions, cursing.

As Axel was pulled away, he met Zexion's eyes. Zexion shivered at the utter hatred in those stunning orbs.

* * *

Xemnas walked into his chambers, smirking at the sounds of a struggle emanating from his bedroom. He walked in, watching his captive fight the bonds tying his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"You know you can't break them."

"Let me go, you bastard," Saix hissed, "You can't do this to me."

"I can," Xemnas replied smugly, sliding sensually onto the bed. Saix's eyes widened, and Xemnas was gratified to see a hint of fear in the depths of gold. He reached out and buried his hand in the silky blue strands of Saix's hair, running his fingers through. Saix tried to jerk his head away, but Xemnas fisted his fingers and yanked back, earning a cry of pain.

"Learn some manners," Xemnas snarled.

"Me? You're the one who's planning to rape me!"

"Indeed," Xemnas said hungrily, keeping Saix's head back and forcing their mouths together. Saix's eyes shot open wide, and his struggles intensified. Xemnas opened his mouth, trying to force his tongue past Saix's teeth, but the blunette would not allow him in. Finally, Xemnas pulled away, smirking as Saix snapped at him.

"You'll behave, Luna, or I'll punish that little golden haired boy that you and Sia seem to be so fond of." Xemnas smiled horribly as Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Leave Demyx out of this."

"I don't have to," Xemnas said, pulling Saix close again, "You'll let me have my way, Luna, or I'll do him instead."

And as just as the King knew he would, Saix opened his mouth when Xemnas prodded him. The King smiled around the forced kiss, knowing he would get what he wanted. Exploring Saix's mouth was pure nirvana, a mix of sweet and sultry that went straight to Xemnas' nether regions with just a taste.

"Perfect."

* * *

Zexion wandered down into the dungeons, determined to see the redheaded leader again. There was something about the warrior that made Zexion's heart beat faster with a thought. Upon entering the dungeons, he brushed past the guards without a word and went to the dark cell. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw bright green eyes staring at him from the corner. The golden-haired boy was curled up in Axel's lap, fast asleep, one hand fisted in Axel's vest.

"What do you want?" Axel hissed quietly.

"Just…to meet you," Zexion replied hesitantly. Axel blinked, bewilderment on his face.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Zexion answered truthfully, "How is he?"

"He's bloody terrified of what you people are going to do, especially after what your King is doing to Saix. It finally exhausted him." Axel's voice had regained its snarl. Zexion flinched.

"I'd stop him if I could," he whispered.

"Aren't you his brother or something?" Axel's voice was steadily getting louder.

"His cousin."

"Then you can stop him! We're prisoners, not toys!" Axel shouted. Demyx started awake, looking around wildly. His big eyes alighted on Zexion.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Prince Zexion of Atlantica," Zexion replied. Demyx smiled.

"I'm Demyx. I'm…I'm a little scared, but you don't seem to want to hurt us."

"I don't." This was directed at Axel as well. Demyx got out of Axel's lap and went to the bars, putting a hand through for Zexion to shake.

"Demyx!" Axel came after him, pulling him away, "Just because he looks harmless doesn't mean he is!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Axel pushed Demyx behind him, "Look, Prince, I'm sorry, but I don't trust you any further than I could throw your sadistic ass of a cousin. So just…just go. Please."

"I…" He almost said 'don't have to', but then he realized how much that sounded like Xemnas. Axel's eyes were boring into his, as though he were testing him. Which, Zexion reflected, he probably was, and as long as the Prince stood there he was failing.

"All right," he said quietly, and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Axel's voice followed him, and he stopped. He turned to see Axel at the bars, watching him.

"I'm not…I mean, it's just war, you know?" Axel said, stammering a little. Zexion nodded.

"Yes. Just war."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Onward and upward to the SAdism-ism-ism!**

**Kuronue: The what?**

**Yoru: The SAdism-ism-ism!**

**Kuronue: The what?**

**Yoru: The SAdism-ism-i…wait a minute.**

Saix tried to ease the tension in his body as Xemnas stripped him bare and flipped him over.

_This is for Axel and Demyx…just remember that…_

He bit his lip as Xemnas lifted his hips, feeling a hard erection pressing against his entrance.

"A beauty like you should be used to this sort of thing," Xemnas purred, rubbing against Saix lustfully.

"I usually top," Saix snarled, "If my hands were free, you'd be dead."

"No doubt," Xemnas replied, and slammed into Saix with the force of all his lust. Saix let out a muffled scream, his teeth drawing blood on his bitten lip. Xemnas wrapped a rough hand around Saix's limp member, eliciting a gasp from his captive. He slammed in again, this time drawing a scream from the freed lips.

"Better," Xemnas grunted, leaning down and biting into Saix's shoulder. Saix let out a strangled cry as Xemnas' thrusts moved the rough hand up and down his awakening shaft.

"St-stop…" he panted as he grew close to climax. Xemnas chuckled, kissing the wound on Saix's shoulder.

"Would you rather not like it?" he asked, thrusting hard and striking Saix's prostate.

"N-no!" Saix huffed, biting the pillow to keep from moaning. Xemnas squeezed his captive's manhood gently, smiling as Saix's seed spilled all over the bed. With the clenching of Saix's muscles came Xemnas' own orgasm, and he bent over his victim, riding it as long as he could. Saix bit his lip again, feeling blood dribble down his chin as he fought his cries of despair.

"Beautiful," Xemnas murmured, flipping Saix back over and eyeing the flush of his cheeks. Following the trail of blood with his tongue, he delved into his prisoner's mouth once more. Saix tried to pull his face away, but Xemnas' hand kept him firmly in place.

"You'll never get away with this," Saix snarled as Xemnas pulled away.

"It won't take anything to get away with it, lovely." Xemnas stroked Saix's side, smirking as his captive squirmed.

"Get off of me! You got what you wanted!"

"I'm not going to stop wanting it. You're never going to escape me. I like you, and I'm not returning you to your Prince."

Saix's eyes widened, "You…what? No!"

"Yes." Xemnas covered Saix's mouth with his own again, stopping his protests. Saix thrashed against his bonds and captor desperately, but to no avail. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes as his struggles changed nothing.

"Let me go!" he shouted as Xemnas' mouth moved down to his collarbone.

"Never," Xemnas said, his lips moving sensually against Saix's skin, "Never, beautiful."

* * *

Axel leaned against the wall, holding Demyx once more. The golden-haired boy's head was in Axel's lap, and the redheaded warrior had gently stroked Demyx's hair until sleep overtook him. Now Axel sat vigilant, listening to the sounds of the sleeping castle. His thoughts drifted to Prince Zexion.

_A strange boy. He came down here to meet me? Probably just wanted to see the spoils of war better._

"Maybe I shouldn't have chased him off," he muttered. The silence of the dungeon was overbearing, and he shifted slightly.

_I hope Saix is all right. Gods, we have to get out of here…_

* * *

Zexion stood outside the dungeon door, sighing to himself. He hadn't moved since Axel had told him to leave, and he wanted desperately to go back. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he snapped out of his daze. He saw Luxord coming down the stairs.

"Prince Zexion? What are you doing down here?" the captain asked, surprised. Zexion shrugged.

"I wanted a better look at the man that has us all in such a buzz," he murmured. Luxord chuckled heartily.

"Quite a man, isn't he?"

"Yes. May I ask your intentions for him and the boy?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Well, I have orders to see what Sia knows about the kingdom he serves. The boy is to be used as leverage to ensure Sia's cooperation. With any luck, we won't even have to mar him. Ransom works better if the hostage is unharmed."

"Sia? Oh…Axel Sia." Zexion looked back toward the cells, "His first name fits him better."

Luxord looked at him oddly, "I suppose so, my Prince."

Zexion blushed lightly, hiding behind his hair. Luxord's guards walked past him, presumably going toward Axel's cell. Zexion closed his eyes as curses came drifting back down the hallway. Luxord sighed.

"It would seem that Axel will not do as we had hoped," he muttered, following his guards. Zexion followed quietly.

Axel was pressed against the wall, a guard unsuccessfully trying to bind his hands behind him. Demyx was cowering in the corner, eyes wide as Axel fought. Luxord strode into the cell and approached the frightened boy, who made an attempt to scramble away. The captain only grabbed Demyx's arm, yanking him to his feet and putting a dagger at his throat.

"Sia, allow them to bind you, or I will make sure the boy suffers the consequences," he snarled. Axel turned his face, seeing Demyx's predicament, and immediately froze. Zexion saw the utter horror on Demyx's face as the guards bound Axel's hands and yanked him away from the wall.

"Good. I'll let the boy go…for now," Luxord stated, dropping Demyx back to the floor. The boy rubbed his arm, sniffling a little. Luxord looked at him for a long moment, and Zexion's stomach clenched as he recognized the look as the same one that Xemnas had given Saix.

"You keep him out of this," Axel snarled vehemently, earning him a sharp backhand from a guard's gauntleted fist.

"You learn some manners," Luxord replied, hand running absently through Demyx's hair. The boy whimpered almost inaudibly, trying to move away.

"A-Axel…"

"Shhh, Dem. It'll be okay. I'll be right back," Axel soothed him, even as he was dragged away. Luxord chucked Demyx under the chin, making Zexion shudder in revulsion.

"Just be a good boy," he cooed, leaving the cell and locking it behind him. Zexion glared at the captain's back before turning to Demyx. The boy was huddled in the corner of the cell, sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay." Zexion tried to be as soothing as Axel, but Demyx only cried harder.

"No it's not! They're gonna hurt him, and he'll let them because of me!"

"It's not your fault," Zexion assured him.

"Yes it is! I was on sentry duty…I was the reason we were captured…it's all my fault…" Demyx was beyond consolation. Zexion reached into the small cell, barely brushing Demyx's leg with his fingertips.

"But Axel doesn't blame you," he said soothingly. Demyx looked up, tear tracks marking his dirty face.

"You don't think so?"

"I know he doesn't." Zexion smiled as Demyx crawled to the bars, hope in his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Yay for reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this story. It's fun to write.**

**Kuronue: You're sick and twisted.**

**Yoru: (smiles) I know.**

Zexion was still in the dungeons comforting Demyx when they brought Axel back. Aside from the bruise on his cheek and a split lip, he seemed unharmed. Apparently they'd hit him in the stomach, but Axel wasn't unduly bothered. Demyx fawned over him, tearing a piece of his shirt to dab at the blood from Axel's lip. Zexion wondered briefly if they were lovers, but then dismissed the thought. The way they looked at each other was not romantic.

"Prince Zexion."

Axel's voice broke through Zexion's thoughts, and he looked into those green eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of Demyx." Axel reached through the bars and put his hand on top of Zexion's. It took all of the Prince's willpower to stay still, but even his strongest demands to his body could not keep his blush down. He quickly ducked his head, but he was sure Axel saw it.

"Of course," Zexion murmured. Axel's hand was removed.

"Axel, did you tell them anything?" Demyx asked worriedly. Axel shrugged.

"They were asking me a bunch of questions that I don't know the answer to, Dem. They seemed to forget that even if I'm friends with Cloud, I'm still just a soldier."

Zexion frowned. The way Axel was looking at Demyx was starting to worry him – he looked extremely distressed. Luckily, Demyx didn't seem to notice. Zexion wondered if it had anything to do with the way Luxord looked at the pretty blonde.

"Did he threaten you with Demyx?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Axel replied, looking into Zexion's eyes. Demyx cocked his head.

"What did he say?" he asked slowly. Axel smiled halfheartedly at him.

"Nothing big. Don't worry about it," he said, patting Demyx's head.

Zexion could see the lie in his eyes.

* * *

Axel sighed as he reassured Demyx. The fact of the matter was that Luxord had threatened more than the boy's life.

"_Tell me what I want to know, Sia, or I'll request permission to have your little golden-haired friend writhing on my bed."_

Axel shuddered. He'd managed to convince Luxord that he didn't know the answers to the Captain's questions, but he wondered what lengths Luxord would go to for a chance at Demyx. He wasn't sure what he'd do if something happened to Demyx. The boy was so innocent, so pure.

"Axel, I miss Xig," Demyx said, breaking Axel out of his thoughts.

"I bet you do," Axel replied. Zexion looked confused.

"Xigbar. He's my lover," Demyx chirped happily. He immediately sobered, burying his face in his knees. Axel sighed.

"They just started really courting two weeks ago," he told Zexion quietly. The Prince looked stricken.

"That's so sad," he whispered. Axel nodded, putting an arm around Demyx.

He knew he was being stupid, trusting the Prince so quickly. However, Zexion was the first person to bring a smile to Demyx's face since they'd been captured, so he tolerated the boy. Scarily enough, he even liked him a little. The way Zexion had comforted Demyx when he could have left the cell had impressed Axel.

"Prince Zexion, we really do appreciate you," he said quietly. He saw Zexion flush again, and it made him wonder if Zexion had a silly crush on him. It seemed likely, with the red that had flooded the Prince's face when Axel had touched his hand.

_I can probably use that later._

Axel hated himself.

* * *

Saix's teeth were starting to hurt. He had been tugging on the knots in the ropes around his hands for a good twenty minutes. He had deduced that his thrashing from before had pulled the knots impossibly tight. His captor had not even deigned to return his clothes; in fact, from the smell wafting into the room, he could tell that Xemnas had burned them.

He heard footsteps coming back into the room, and he ceased his tugging. He'd work on it again until it worked.

"Not tired yet, beautiful?" Xemnas' voice washed over Saix, bringing a snarl to his lips.

"I won't sleep until I kill you," he growled. Xemnas sat on the edge of the bed, Saix moving as far as he could from the sadistic King.

"That kind of talk might cause some suffering." Xemnas reached over and grabbed Saix's hair, dragging him toward him. Saix bit his lip, muffling his cry of pain.

"I don't care what you do to me," he gasped. Xemnas chuckled.

"I know you don't. However, you might want to consider that Luxord has shown some interest in your lovely little Demyx. You don't want him to share your fate?"

Saix's eyes widened.

"You leave him out of this!" he hissed. Xemnas smirked.

"He is part of this, Saix, especially since you and Sia are so protective of him. Tell me why that is, hmmm? Is it because he's so young, so pretty?"

"It's none of your business."

"Aw, please? I have all night," Xemnas mocked. Saix glared at him, earning another painful yank on his hair.

"Why do you care?" he hissed.

"I'm just curious. It has to be more than the fact that he's only a boy. Perhaps you hope to wed him when he gets older?" Xemnas chuckled at his own joke.

"Demyx has his own wedding plans," Saix snarled, "And they're certainly not with me."

"Really now? Tell me, Saix, did I take you away from a lover?" Xemnas purred, licking Saix's cheek.

"No," Saix replied shortly, flinching.

"Good. As of this moment, you belong to me. You are my concubine. Is that understood?"

"I will never belong to you." The words hung in the air. Xemnas stood.

"Then I will just have to convince you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Well, I have a project I should be working on, but I'm kind of done with what I can do until more Asians answer my question.**

**Kuronue: Fun fun.**

**Yoru: Oh yeah. So you get this instead!**

Axel's head snapped up as several guards filed into the dungeon. Luxord was leading them, smirking horribly.

"The boy," he said shortly. Axel's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around an already-shaking Demyx.

"No," he hissed. Zexion stood and faced Luxord.

"I order you to leave Demyx alone," he snapped. Luxord looked at him for a long moment.

"Prince Zexion, I have to respectfully ignore your order. King Xemnas has literally ordered me to have the boy for the night."

Demyx's eyes widened, and he clutched Axel desperately.

"No…"

"NO!" Axel shouted, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Luxord laughed, "You think you can stop me?"

"Luxord, please! He's not much older than me!" Zexion pleaded.

"I know. That's part of what makes him so desirable," Luxord chuckled, gesturing at his guards. Zexion stood his ground.

"Do not take him," he growled. Luxord gently, but firmly, moved him aside.

"I have my orders," he said, holding Zexion by the arm. Axel fought tooth and nail to keep the guards from getting to Demyx, but in a few moments, the guards had him pinned against the wall by his arms and neck. Demyx scrambled backwards, tears already in his eyes as the last guard approached him.

"P-please…please, no…" he whimpered, trapping himself in a corner. The guard ignored him, grabbing his arm and jerking him to his feet. Demyx fought as the soldier pulled him to the cell door.

"Demyx!" Axel choked out as the guards holding him squeezed his neck to keep him back.

"Axel! Axel, help me!" Demyx cried as the guard bound his hands together at the front. Zexion tried to pull his arm from Luxord's hold, but the captain only handed it to another guard. He approached Demyx, who whimpered and tried to pull away only to find his back against his guard's chest. Luxord took Demyx's chin in his hand and tilted the terrified boy's head up.

"A truly lovely boy," he purred.

"Let him go! Let him _go_!" Axel yelled, lunging at the bars as the guards let him go and left the cell, locking it behind them. Zexion couldn't believe his own helplessness.

"Luxord! Luxord, please," he begged. Luxord ignored him, gesturing at the guard to take Demyx out of the dungeon. Demyx struggled hard as the man carted him out. Luxord looked back at Axel.

"You can blame Saix for your friend's fate. If he had done as commanded of him, Demyx would not be warming my bed tonight," he chuckled, turning away. The guard let go of Zexion, and the soldiers went upstairs. Zexion immediately started to follow.

"I'll get Xemnas to repeal the order!" he called behind him to Axel. He stopped as he saw Axel slump to the floor.

"Axel?" He hurried back to the redhead, kneeling in front of him.

"Xigbar's gonna kill me. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to Demyx…" Axel whispered, his head hanging low.

"It's not your fault," Zexion soothed, reaching out and touching Axel's hand. The redhead looked up at him, despair on his handsome face.

"Yes, it is. I should have known Demyx wasn't ready for sentry duty. He just begged me until I finally let him…they had a knife to his throat before he could even scream. I thought that we were damn lucky they'd recognized me, but…now, after what Saix has been through and what Demyx is going through…I wish they'd killed us."

* * *

Demyx fought desperately as the guard tied his hands to the headboard of Luxord's bed. Once secure, the guard left the room. Luxord entered, shedding his armor immediately and revealing the white cotton shirt and trousers beneath. Demyx shuddered as a hand stroked his face.

"I've wanted this since we captured you," Luxord purred, climbing onto the bed.

"Please…I have a lover…" Demyx begged, eyes widening in fear as Luxord's hand stroked his leg.

"I could care less," Luxord chuckled, leaning down and kissing Demyx's neck languidly. Demyx kicked out, trying to knock Luxord off of him, but the captain only seized Demyx's legs in an iron grip and pushed them under his larger body. Demyx felt tears falling as Luxord started nipping at his neck.

"Please…please…"

"Shhh," Luxord whispered, sitting up to undo the tie keeping Demyx's shirt together. The boy struggled, tears running down his face as Luxord opened his shirt and ran a hand down his chest and stomach.

"You have the body of a young soldier," he purred, "Lovely."

Demyx's eyes widened as Luxord pulled out a knife.

"I want you to be bare," the captain said by way of explanation, cutting Demyx's shirt away completely. After he was finished, he shucked his own shirt and pressed himself against his captive victim, sucking on his neck lightly. Demyx whimpered, fighting his bonds fruitlessly.

"Xig…Xig…" he hiccupped, closing his eyes tightly. Luxord pulled away and cocked his head.

"Xig is your lover?" he asked nonchalantly, working at Demyx's pants. The boy's eyes shot open, and his struggling increased.

"Y-yes! And he's going to kill you!" he cried, "Kill you dead for this!"

Luxord sighed and slapped Demyx hard across the face.

"Do shut up for a while," he snapped, yanking Demyx's pants down. The boy only started screaming.

"XIGBAR! AXEL! SAIX! SOMEBODY HELP…mmph!" Demyx's cries were cut off as Luxord ripped a strip from his shirt and tied it tightly around his mouth.

"I told you to shut up," Luxord hissed, removing his own pants and pressing against Demyx. The boy screamed into the gag, tears doubling in speed as Luxord grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart. The captain panted, smirking as he positioned his hard erection against Demyx's virgin entrance.

"Ah, a virgin. Even bet…" Luxord stopped as he looked at Demyx's face. The boy faced away from Luxord, eyes clenched tightly closed as his tears wetted the gag. Unexpected sympathy welled up in Luxord's heart as he stared at Demyx in all his vulnerable beauty. Slowly, almost unconsciously, he pulled away from the puckered entrance. Demyx opened his tear-filled eyes, shifting them to Luxord. The captain pulled away completely and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't do it," he muttered. Demyx's eyes widened, but he sighed in relief. Luxord turned and untied the gag; his thumb stroked over the reddening corners of Demyx's mouth.

"P-please…let us go," Demyx whispered. Luxord shook his head.

"I can't. Sia, at least, is too valuable, and you're needed to keep him in line. As for Luna, King Xemnas has taken quite a liking to him. I don't think it's possible to have you freed now," he murmured.

"You have the keys to the dungeon! You can let us go!"

"Are you really that naïve? If I did that, do you honestly think King Xemnas would just say, 'Naughty naughty, Luxord' and give me a slap on the wrist? He would have me _killed,_ Demyx!" Luxord stood, grabbing his pants and pulling them back on.

"Please untie me. I promise I won't run," Demyx whispered, tugging on the rope around his wrists. Luxord obliged, letting Demyx sit up and handing him his pants.

"Y-you could come with us," the boy said hopefully. Luxord laughed humorlessly.

"What awaits me in your kingdom? A new soldiering position? Perhaps years of looking at…at you and not being able to have you?"

Demyx's eyes widened, "What do I have to do with anything?"

"I can't rape you. It doesn't mean I don't want you," Luxord murmured, keeping his eyes averted. Demyx blushed, not sure what to say.

"I'll take you back down to the cell. I'm sure Sia is beside himself," the captain said formally after a moment, standing and pulling Demyx up with him. The boy grabbed his ruined shirt and wrapped it around himself, still shaking slightly. Luxord looked at him for a long moment, and then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Axel watched Zexion as the boy waited with him. The Prince had known that he couldn't repeal Xemnas' order, so he stayed with Axel as comfort. The soldier used Zexion to keep his mind off of Demyx, who he felt he had failed so badly.

_Gods, Xig. I hope you forgive me._

A clatter coming down the stairs shocked Axel to his senses, and he stood swiftly, seeing Zexion do so as well.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" came a voice from up the stairs.

"What's going to happen? It's not like it's really going to damage him physically, and he might even give us that information so's to stop us doing it again."

"But…"

"No buts. I need it after knowing what Captain's doing to that kid." The two soldiers came into view, heading for Axel's cell. Axel backed away from the bars, knowing exactly what they had come for. Zexion stepped in front of the door.

"I order you to leave," he snapped. The guards stopped.

"See? I told you we wouldn't get away with it," one of them whined. The other snorted.

"He's not our Prince," he said firmly, stepping forward and shoving Zexion out of the way. Zexion hit the wall, dazed for a moment. In that pause, the guards opened the cell door and approached Axel.

"Damn, he's a lovely one," the leader growled huskily. However, as he pinned Axel to the wall, the redhead grabbed the knife at the guard's belt and stabbed it into his throat.

"You're a dead one," he hissed as the man dropped, gagging. Axel quickly lunged at the other guard, who was too surprised to dodge and subsequently ended up with the dagger in his throat as well.

Zexion stared at the quick death, eyes wide with terror as Axel approached him, clutching the bloody knife. Now that Axel was no longer trapped in a cell, would the Prince's kindness mean nothing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: He doesn't kill Zexion.**

**Kuronue: What?**

**Yoru: You just looked a little nervous, so I was telling you that Zexion doesn't die at this time.**

**Kuronue: I wasn't…nervous. I was a little…concerned.**

**Yoru: If you get this reference, I'll give you a virtual cookie.**

Zexion whimpered as Axel approached him.

"Get up," the soldier snapped, grabbing Zexion's arm and pulling him to his feet. The Prince shook madly as Axel touched his throat with the bloody dagger.

"P-please…."

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. But you _are_ going to help me get Demyx and Saix back." Axel jerked Zexion around, pressing the boy's back against his chest and repositioning the knife at his throat.

"I-I'm not w-worth anything…." Zexion stammered, trying not to remember that the dagger against his neck had just been inside the throats of two people, now lying dead on the dungeon floor.

"I doubt Xemnas will let you die. Now start walking," Axel ordered, nudging Zexion with his knee. The Prince did as he was commanded, focusing on not tripping up the stairs. At the top, the two soldiers guarding the door leveled their spears, but a look from Axel and a subtle press of the knife against pale flesh made them back away.

"You know where Luxord's room is?" Axel breathed into Zexion's ear. The terrified boy nodded, starting to walk in that direction. Axel followed, glaring at any person they passed.

"No tricks, Prince Zexion," the redhead murmured as they stopped in front of Luxord's door. Zexion was relieved to hear no screaming coming from inside, but he dreaded seeing Demyx on Luxord's bed. Axel kicked the door, and it was opened…by Demyx.

"Axel? What are you doing, are you crazy?" Demyx squeaked, putting his hands to his mouth. Luxord appeared behind him, shirtless and annoyed.

"What is the meaning of…Prince Zexion!" Luxord's eyes widened as he took in the scene.

"No time, Dem. Get over here," Axel hissed, pressing the knife harder against Zexion's throat. Demyx hurried to Axel's side, taking Zexion's hand reassuringly.

"He won't hurt you," he promised, quietly enough that Luxord wouldn't hear. Zexion shuddered, not sure that Demyx understood the severity of the situation. Axel glared at Demyx, who quickly let go of Zexion.

"Luxord, inform your King that I want Saix in your entrance hall in two minutes." Axel pulled backward, forcing Zexion to move before the knife cut into his neck. Zexion led them to the entrance hall, gulping as Axel kept the knife steady.

"All right, Prince Zexion. Once we get Saix back, we'll let you go," Axel told him. Zexion nodded carefully, still afraid. To his utter horror, Xemnas appeared in the entrance hall alone.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to refuse your request, Sia. My Saix is worth more to me than my useless cousin," the silverette sneered, crossing his arms smugly. Zexion's eyes widened.

"But…but Xemnas…"

"He's not _your_ Saix! Let him go or I'm killing the Prince!" Axel shouted, pressing hard enough to make an indent in Zexion's skin; the boy let out a small cry. Xemnas laughed, examining his nails.

"That's just the thing, Sia. I don't believe that you'd kill my cousin. You're a soldier through and through – killing a defenseless boy just doesn't fit, am I right?"

"If it's to get my friend back, I'll do anything!" Axel snarled.

"Well, that poses a problem. I'm much more interested in Saix than Zexion, so kill him if you wish. You won't get very far once you do, however. My guards will take you down the second you release your human shield. I believe we are at an impasse." Xemnas smirked at Axel, infuriating him more.

"Maybe you don't care, but I imagine his mother will," the redhead growled, running out of options.

"So she will. I suppose I'll just have to tell her that you killed him on your way out because he bravely got in your way. He'll seem like a hero, and I'll be off the hook," Xemnas chuckled, turning away. Axel growled at his back.

"All right then. I guess the Prince is coming with us," he said loudly. Zexion could see by the tension in Xemnas' back that he hadn't been expecting that.

"Don't be silly, Sia. Zexion is clearly of no use to you."

"Technically, Demyx was of no use to you. And yet you kept him. I don't see as how Zexion is much different, other than being the Prince of a realm," Axel purred nonchalantly.

"Let my cousin go, Sia. This is ridiculous," Xemnas snapped, turning back to them.

"You thought you could talk me into letting him go so that you could have me shot? Your silver tongue doesn't do much for you when you're up against a soldier through and through, does it?" Axel gloated, starting to pull Zexion backwards.

"I'll have you shot whether or not you have him!"

"You know that the second I hear the twang of a bowstring, I'll kill your cousin," Axel hissed, still moving back. Zexion grasped Axel's wrist, sure that the older man could hear his heart's frantic beating.

"Please…let me go…" he whimpered. Axel's grip around his waist only tightened, and then they were outside. Xemnas was following them slowly.

"See reason, Sia. Kidnapping my cousin will get you nowhere."

"Except for getting you in hot water and giving me a trump card. And since you're so interested in Saix, you'll keep him alive as long as we keep Zexion alive." Axel continued moving backwards across the courtyard. Demyx moved beside them, eyes wide. Xemnas growled audibly.

"I'll have them aim at Demyx, then," he hissed.

"That will get you the same result as shooting at me," Axel replied, glancing back long enough to see that they were almost to the gate. Xemnas had stopped and gone deathly quiet.

"You do know that I'm going to tell Saix that you abandoned him," he said, almost too quietly to hear.

"He'll know better." Axel pulled Zexion outside of the gate. Without another word, he slung the boy onto his shoulder and took off, Demyx following. Zexion held on for dear life, closing his eyes tightly. He could hear Xemnas hollering at the soldiers not to fire for fear of hitting Zexion, and he buried his face in Axel's back. At least if he was killed by an arrow, he didn't want to see it coming.

* * *

Demyx put a blanket around Zexion's shoulders, patting him as Axel tended the fire. Zexion stared down at his bound wrists dejectedly, trying not to cry despite Demyx's reassurances. Axel had gleaned the Luxord story from Demyx on the way into the forest, but there was something that the blonde wasn't telling him. The redhead finally sent Demyx to bed, sitting next to Zexion and waiting until the blonde fell asleep.

"What're you going to do to me?" Zexion asked in a frightened whisper. Axel looked at him sympathetically.

"Nothing. I swear."

"Why did you take me? You know I'm worthless," Zexion murmured, scooting away as Axel reached out to him.

"You're not worthless. Your mother will force Xemnas to give Saix up to free you. We're not like him, Zexion; nothing's going to happen to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Zexion whimpered, finally letting Axel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I'm going to protect you. You're a hostage, not a toy." Axel pulled him into an embrace. As terrified as Zexion was, the hug felt protective and safe. He closed his eyes, settling against Axel's strong chest. He started to drift off to sleep.

"DEMYX!" An unfamiliar voice cut through the silence, and a group of men burst into the clearing. Axel was up in an instant, knife in hand, but Demyx was already in the lead man's arms.

"Xigbar! Xig…" he sobbed, burying his face in the scarred chest. Xigbar held him close, kissing the top of his head over and over.

"Dem…it's okay, Dem," he whispered, stroking the dirty hair. Axel relaxed visibly, helping Zexion to his feet.

"Thank the Gods, Xigbar. If we'd been stuck here another day, they would have found us." He sat Zexion back down on the log before going to Xigbar and being pulled into a brotherly hug.

"When we heard that the three of you were taken prisoner, we immediately set out to get you back. Cloud said it was dangerous, but because it was you, he'd allow anyone who _wanted_ to go find you have the mission. So there are only ten of us; we're lucky you got out on your own. But where's Saix?" Xigbar looked around. His hold on Demyx never faltered, and Zexion had to smile slightly.

"Xemnas wouldn't let him go, even after I took his cousin hostage," Axel murmured, gesturing at Zexion, "I kept him in the hopes that his mother, Xemnas' aunt, will force his hand."

Xigbar looked sad, and he put a hand on Demyx's cheek.

"We heard that Xemnas is trying to make Saix into his concubine. So far, Saix seems to be resisting." Xigbar tilted Demyx's face up, and that's when he saw the bruise. His one eye widened.

"Xemnas' captain, Luxord," Axel said quickly, looking down. Xigbar lifted Axel's face as well, registering the bruises and split lip.

"That bastard."

"He wasn't really that bad," Demyx whispered, touching Xigbar's hand. Axel looked away, reluctant to tell Xigbar what had almost happened to Demyx. Xigbar arched an eyebrow.

"He hit you," he said firmly, holding Demyx close again, "That makes him the Devil in my book."

"Xemnas ordered him to rape me, and he couldn't do it!" Demyx cried – and then covered his mouth with his hands, "I mean…"

"WHAT?!" Xigbar roared.

"He didn't do it, Xig, he couldn't, he said so!" Demyx babbled, trying to placate his enraged lover.

"Xigbar, let's just get back to Cloud, okay?" Axel murmured, taking Zexion's arm gently and pulling him to his feet. Xigbar closed his eyes, trying to calm his own breathing.

"Right. Let's go." He took Demyx's hand and led him the direction from which the rescue party had come, and Axel squeezed Zexion's arm reassuringly.

"It'll be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue**

Zexion stared up at the castle of Hollow Bastion. He'd never seen it, or even had any clue how prosperous its Kingdom was. He'd thought it was one of the smaller realms, but if the size of the castle was anything to go on, he'd been dead wrong.

The castle was massive, made of blackened grey stone and much taller than Xemnas' castle. Zexion was led through halls hung with velvet blue tapestries and sporting golden candelabras. His enjoyment of the place was dampened, however, by his fear. Every time they turned a corner, Zexion was sure he was going to be thrown in a dungeon. He could see Axel ahead of him, talking in low voices with a tall man who appeared to be captain of the guard, if the large insignia on his chest was any indication of his rank. Axel turned and looked at Zexion; he must have seen the fear on the boy's face, because he fell back to walk with him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure Cloud will put you up in a guest room or something," the redhead assured him, taking his arm. Zexion nodded mutely, feeling a bit better now that the kind soldier was beside him. Even though Axel had been his kidnapper, Zexion felt safe with him. He blushed slightly as he remembered the hug he'd been given in the woods.

They emerged into a throne room. Zexion openly gaped – it was much grander than Xemnas' dark hall. Even Zexion's father's throne room was smaller.

The King himself also surprised Zexion in his youth. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting from King Cloud, but a slight young man with a bright shock of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was hardly what he'd thought up. A sheer piece of dark red fabric covered the King's nose and mouth, but Zexion could see the lines of small features. Cloud might even have been called feminine if not for his intimidating eyes. They were very bright and alert.

"AXEL!" Cloud was out of his chair like a shot, almost bowling the soldier over. Axel kept his balance precariously, hugging his friend tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay, I'm okay!" he chuckled as Cloud pulled away and examined him.

"Of course you are. You're Hollow Bastion's greatest warrior and all." Cloud quickly regained his composure and nodded to Demyx, "I'm glad you're both safe."

"I brought you a hostage to bargain for Saix's release," Axel told Cloud, gently ushering Zexion forward. The King nodded again, this time to Zexion. The Prince bowed awkwardly, not sure what else to do.

"He seems a bit frightened," Cloud observed.

"I don't think he knows any kingdoms that treat their hostages with kindness," Axel replied quietly, looking over at Demyx. Xigbar still had yet to let go of his little love.

"Well, we shall show him the utmost hospitality. Please, our best room should be fit for a Prince. Lexaeus, send a soldier to escort Prince Zexion. Axel, stay with me and tell me what in the world happened." Cloud turned to go back to his throne. Zexion looked up at the assigned soldier, a little frightened by his severe look.

"Actually, Cloud, I'll escort Zexion. I don't think he wants to be without a familiar face at the moment, and I'm not going to be captured in the castle. I'll visit with you later, promise." Axel smiled down at Zexion, who smiled back gratefully. Cloud nodded, sighing softly.

"Come back at dinner, then."

Axel nodded and took Zexion's arm, leading him down more beautiful hallways to a tall oak door. Zexion relaxed a little upon entering – the room looked quite a bit like his own room back home. Axel sat him on the plush bed and removed the rope around his wrists.

"You'll be perfectly safe, I promise. No one here bears you any ill will."

"Xigbar seemed really angry," Zexion murmured. Axel nodded.

"But he's angry with Luxord and Xemnas, not you. And he's not a bad guy at all. He's like a big brother or a dad to me. I introduced him to Demyx when the kid joined up," he told Zexion, looking proud. Zexion leaned back on the bed.

"They seem really in love," he observed, smiling slightly.

"They are. It's actually pretty ridiculous how much they love each other. Xig's about twenty years older than Dem, but it just doesn't matter to them, and so it doesn't matter to anyone else. Everyone knows they're going to get married, even if they haven't announced it yet."

"Do you have anyone?" Zexion asked, afraid of the answer.

"My love died four years ago," Axel said quietly, eyes suddenly downcast. Zexion sat bolt upright, putting a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I didn't think…"

"It's all right. There's no way you would have known. Rox died in battle four years ago against your cousin's forces. He died to save his twin, Sora. It was…really hard, but I'm okay now. Sora was the one that it hit the hardest. He blames himself still, and no one can convince him that it wasn't his fault." Axel leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Zexion asked, leaning down beside him.

"Completely exhausted. I didn't sleep the whole time we were in Xemnas' dungeon," Axel murmured, putting an arm over his eyes.

"You should sleep. Someone will come get you at dinner, right?"

"Hope so. Otherwise Cloud'll be mad." Axel sat up to go.

"Please rest. I'll tell a passing guard or something to come wake you up at dinnertime." Zexion slid off the bed and went to the door. After a few minutes, a guard walked by and Zexion gave him the message. When he turned around, he saw that Axel was already asleep.

_I shouldn't, but…_

He got back onto the bed and lay down so that he was sharing the same pillow with Axel, almost curled up to his side. Happy and exhausted, Zexion fell asleep.

Saix tugged at the manacles around his wrists as Xemnas stepped back to admire him.

"Good. Now you have clothes, and you can move around."

Saix was dressed in a brilliant blue robe with intricate designs woven all over it. The robe hung open, revealing his baggy black pants. He growled as Xemnas tilted his face back.

"You look so beautiful," the sadistic King purred.

"I look so _imprisoned_," Saix snapped back, tugging at the manacles around his wrists again. He would have given anything to throw the short chain around Xemnas' neck and strangle him, but there were too many guards around.

"Which is beautiful," Xemnas laughed, going behind Saix and wrapping his arms around his captive's waist. Saix growled again, trying to pull away.

"You don't have anything on me anymore, you bastard," he hissed.

"Only your life, it's true. But why would you want to lose that?" Xemnas slid a hand into the open robe and idly stroked circles around Saix's chest. The captive struggled, snarling.

"Because of you!"

"Come come, I can't be all bad. I make your pretty body feel so good, after all," Xemnas purred, his hand sliding lower.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Saix kicked Xemnas hard in the crotch. The King doubled over, gasping, only to find Saix's knee slamming into his face. Saix left the unconscious King there, immediately seeking out an exit. It wasn't long, however, before a huge hand fastened over his arm and jerked him back down the hallway.

"Let go! Let me go, you bastard!"

The huge soldier threw Saix back into Xemnas' room, where the King was getting up. There was blood pouring from his nose, but Saix was sorry to note that the appendage wasn't broken.

"On the bed with him." Xemnas went to the bathroom and put a towel to his nose while his soldier used a length of chain to bind Saix to the bed. Once finished, the soldier left the room while Saix struggled hard.

"A little freedom, I decided to give you. He won't do anything stupid, I thought." Xemnas pulled a knife out of his pocket and twirled it in his hand.

"I'm not afraid of your little blade," Saix growled as Xemnas touched the edge to his face.

"Not now. But you will be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

When Axel woke up on his own, he was surprised to see Zexion practically cuddled up to him. The Prince was fast asleep; they had barely rested since their escape. Axel closed his eyes again, deciding that he didn't mind Zexion's presence. In fact, he rather liked the idea of the small Prince lying next to him.

However, it was not to be.

"AXEL!"

Axel barely had time to roll off the bed before a brown blur landed on the spot he had just vacated. Zexion's eyes opened, and he yawned. Clearly it took a lot to excite him.

"Axel! Come on," the brown blur, materialized as a young boy, whined. Axel peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Sora, I have told you that I am not actually a pillow and therefore likely to be severely injured when you jump on me," he said calmly. Sora pouted.

"I know, but you've been gone so long!"

"Excuse me, but you're on my leg," Zexion interrupted. Sora seemed to just notice him.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Prince Zexion of Atlantica," Zexion replied, narrowing his eyes right back. There was something about the kid that he desperately disliked. Sora snorted and turned to Axel.

"Axeeeel, who is he? He's not your fiancé or anything, is he? Why's he sleeping with you?" he whined, grabbing Axel's hands as the redhead got back on the bed.

"He's a hostage, and he's sleeping with me because it makes him feel better to have a familiar face. You're acting like a child again, Sora," Axel admonished gently, patting the little brunette's head. Zexion fidgeted as Sora hugged Axel tightly.

"I was scared…I thought they were gonna kill you!" the boy cried, burying his face in Axel's shoulder. Axel hugged him back, smiling slightly.

"I really am okay, Sora. Don't worry."

"But Saix! They still have Saix, are they going to keep him forever?" Sora asked, pulling back enough to look into Axel's face.

"No, Sora. We're going to trade Zexion for him." Axel smiled at Zexion over Sora's head.

"But Xemnas just announced that Saix is his concubine! Like really his concubine!"

"What?"

* * *

Axel ran into Cloud's throne room. The King was holding a scroll, speechless as he read over the news within.

"Saix actually…consented?" Axel asked, reading the scroll over Cloud's shoulder.

"Yes. Though there has to be more to this than…that."

"He must have tortured Saix into it. Finally broken him somehow," Axel whispered, his fist clenching around the paper.

"What could he have done? From what Demyx said, he'd already raped him." Cloud gently removed the scroll from Axel's grasp and rolled it up.

"Threatened someone? I don't know, Cloud, but I do know that Saix would never consent to being Xemnas' anything, much less a concubine, without duress."

Zexion listened from his place at the throne room doors. He had some ideas as to how Xemnas could have gotten Saix's consent, but none were easy on the stomach. His cousin had a knack for achieving his goals and a penchant for serious torture. Zexion snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name.

"Offer Zexion to his aunt in exchange for Saix!" Axel begged Cloud.

"I can't now. Saix's consent means that he's no longer a hostage. I'm sorry, Axel, but Zexion is no longer any use to us and Saix is stuck in his own boat until we get rid of Xemnas."

"He is useful! His mother will give us anything for her son – plans, a truce, anything! Use it!" Axel didn't even seem to be aware that Zexion was standing there, listening to a man he admired talk about him like he was nothing but a rock to be tossed around. The Prince's eyes filled with tears, but he forced them back.

_You couldn't possibly have thought that he'd look at you any other way._

"Besides, we can't just keep him here. That's not fair to him," Axel continued.

"You know killing him as an example would be best," Cloud murmured.

"Never. You'll have to go through me." Axel's fists clenched tightly; Zexion's eyes widened at the vehemence of the statement. Cloud sighed.

"Axel, you're being irrational."

"You're being cruel."

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither blinking much less breaking. The silence was palpable, thick and suffocating.

"…all right. I won't kill him. I'll contact Queen Maleficent and ask her what she'll give in exchange for her nephew." Cloud looked away from Axel, muttering under his breath. Axel smirked, giving Zexion the idea that he might be used to winning.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"Scram."

Axel turned and saw Zexion standing there. His eyes widened.

"Zexion? Did you hear all of that?" he asked. Zexion nodded, swiftly wiping his eyes. Axel sighed and went to him, gently tilting his head back.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Didn't I promise that?" he whispered.

"Yes. I trust you." Zexion hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. The hug seemed to surprise the redhead, but after a moment Zexion felt strong arms embrace his shoulders.

"Good."

* * *

Xemnas practically pranced to the dungeons, twirling a set of keys around his finger. He stopped at the entrance to one particular cell.

"Saix, darling, are you awake?" he called through the door. The rustling of chains gave him his answer, so he unlocked the cell and opened it. Saix's hands were chained above him, keeping him in a sitting position. He looked up, growling low in his throat, as Xemnas entered.

"Done being ridiculous, beautiful?" Xemnas cooed, kneeling in front of Saix and lifting his head. Saix closed his eyes tightly as Xemnas pulled him into a harsh kiss; his fists clenched around his chains, the only protest he could bring himself to make.

As Xemnas pulled away, his hand slipped down to feel the wetness on Saix's legs.

"Your scream is beautiful," he purred, "But I long to hear you say the words."

"I will be your concubine, you sick bastard, if only to keep that knife away from me. But I will never say those words," Saix hissed, moving his legs away.

"Fair enough…for now." Xemnas unlocked Saix's chains and lifted the other man into his arms as though he were a child. Saix hung limply, unwilling to struggle as Xemnas carried him out of the cold dungeon.


End file.
